Slayers HP
by oronoda
Summary: Voldemort tries to call on the Goddess of Chaos


Slayers: HP  
  
by: oronoda  
  
Note: Apologies to JK Rowling and the guy who wrote slayers. I own nothing yay!  
  
Chapter One: Voldemort's Plot.  
  
The Dark Lord, Voldemort sat in his place of residence planning his next plot to take over the world. His pathetic assistant Wormtail was beside him quaking as usual. The Dark Lord was not happy to say the least.  
  
He slammed his fist down on the table angerily and turned his snake like eyes on Wormtail, "Every single plan I can think of will be ruined by that boy Potter or that stupid Hogwarts Headmaster Dumbledore." Wormtail's quaking increased. "Everything! Everything will be ruined! Everything of this world...." His angry expression shifted to thoughtful then shiften to pleasure. "Nothing of THIS world....but what of another!..." Voldemort strided over to his bookcase and pulled a book out about other demensions.  
  
Wormtail piped up, "Master, what are you planning on doing?"  
  
Voldemort sneered, "If nothing in this world will defeat them...something of another world will...Ah here it is..." He set the book on a pedestal and began to chant. "Come forth, Goddess of Chaos! Help me with your power!"  
  
Meanwhile on a different plane of existance, the Goddess of Chaos (although she didn't know), Lina Inverse was eating with her friends. She was fighting over the last chicken bone with Gourry when a demensional door opened above her.   
  
"Huh!?" Lina exclaimed. The Door began to suck her upward.   
  
"What's going on?!" Amelia Seyruun called. "Hang on Miss Lina!!" And with that, the stupid cleric grabbed ahold of Lina's foot.  
  
"Let go of me, Amelia!!!" Lina yelled as the two of them were being sucked into the door.  
  
"Lina!!" Gourry called and grabbed ahold too. Zelgadis and Xelloss looked at each other and non-chalantly grabbed ahold as well. The party was sucked through and brought in front of The Dark Lord Voldemort. The Party looked around in amazement, not sure where they were.  
  
Amelia took one look at Voldemort and pointed a finger and screamed, "EVIL!!"  
  
Voldemort chuckled somewhat at Amelia's remark, "There is no such thing as evil...just power and those too weak to seek it."  
  
Amelia looked shocked, "Not true! Justice will always prevail!" The cleric jumped to her feet and readied a blast.  
  
Voldemort looked darkly at her, "Don't trouble me, insect. You are obviously not the Goddess of Chaos....but who could it be? I didn't expect it to be in a mortal body."  
  
Everyone looked at Lina. Lina looked back at everyone, "What?!"  
  
Xelloss smirked, "Lina here is the enbodiment of chaos."  
  
"And who are the rest of you?"  
  
Zelgadis rolled his eyes saying flatly, "Concerned friends."  
  
Voldemort analysized the party. He found that all possessed some form of magic except for the stupid blond one on the end. I not only can use the magic from the Goddess of Chaos but I could use the others as minions, Voldemort thought.  
  
"Now, why did you interupt my DINNER?" Lina asked in a harsh voice. "It better be a good reason!"  
  
Voldemort smiled at the snappiness of the Goddess of Chaos. "Well, why don't we sit down to a nice dinner and I will lay down my proposition."  
  
Lina looked angry for a few seconds then said, "Food? You have a deal."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I want you basically to work for me to destroy annoyances so I may bring justice to this world," Voldemort explains, "I need to clease this world of the dirt and bring forth a new era."  
  
Amelia's head perked up at justice.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by cleansing this world?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"Of course," Voldemort hissed. "In this world there are two types of people. There are magical folk and non-magical. Non-magical people need to be abolished because they are just a nuiscence.   
  
"So..."Zelgadis pondered, "You are a bigot."  
  
Voldemort sweatdropped, "No, I'm reasonable."  
  
"You sound bigotted to me," Lina remarked.   
  
Voldemort sneered, "You are the goddess of chaos you are supposed to agree!"  
  
Lina smirked, "Just because I am chaotic doesn't mean I'm evil! Come on guys...lets get out of here." After saying that, Lina turned around to leave. Zelgadis was about to join her, along with everyone else.  
  
Voldemort did not like it when people turned their back on him. The Dark Lord fired a blast toward Lina's back. However, Zelgadis was ready for it and sheilded the group. Voldemort glowered at his miss.  
  
Lina turned around with intense anger, "How dare you attempt you shoot a blast at me while my back was turned!! That's it!!! DRAGU SLAVE!!!"  
  
Zelgadis converted the shield to a bubble and the group started to float above the wreckage. The bubble made its way over to Hogwarts property and landed. The group was now in a place even stanger than they were before. 


End file.
